


The Algea

by thestralblut



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Mentions of Blood, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestralblut/pseuds/thestralblut
Summary: Basically a headcanon on how the lore is going on after last night's stream.Tommy is dead, beaten up by Dream in prison but the masked man has no intention on staying there any longer. It's time to call in that favour.orWhat Dream meant when he answered Tommy why Techno actually should put up with helping him escape.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Dreamnoblade Oneshots





	The Algea

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few disclaimers. I'm not native therefore I'm sorry if some things sound weird. I got lazy around the end though because I really wanted to write my headcanon and put it out there as fast as possible but at the same time I had a lot of online classes today so umm yeah  
> Also there are a few things that could trigger you, so if you don't like the mention of blood etc don't read, keep safe!  
> The Algea in greek mythology were the sprits of pain and suffering of both the mind and the body so, yeah just for context. I hate myself too :3  
> Edit: I fixed the tags, I do know what the / symbol means it just went over my head that I accidentaly clicked on the Techno/Phil instead of the & tag I'm so sorry if it misled anyone

Technoblade held his hands above the flames that kept his small cottage warm against the freezing wind outside. He had been wading through the knee-deep snow all day so the crackling heat was a welcome change and a low, comforting growl from the huge mountain of white fur that Steve depicted in the small living room reminded him that right now, in the exact moment, Technoblade was at home and safe.

A rare feeling those days, but Phil was good at creating such an atmosphere, no matter where they were. Tommy and Wilbur also had been good at- no, there was no point in finishing that thought. The past was just that, the past.

However Phil was not there right now, collecting wood for his own house right next to Techno’s. Maybe things could be good for once? Peaceful? He almost snorted at that ridiculously naive wish.

A quiet knock on the wooden entrance ended his thought process and instinctively Techno’s hand wandered towards his sword although he was pretty sure no foe would politely knock at his front door before attacking. Still, he slowly opened the door ready to draw the blade out of its sheath, better safe than sorry.

Two differently coloured eyes greeted him from above, and that was actually something that barely happened considering that Techno was quite tall himself.

„I- Techno, something happened in the prison.“, Ranboo spoke hesitantly while Techno gestured him to enter the small room so that he could close the door and lock out the cold. A frown formed on the anarchist’s face, nothing good could follow up on those words. The uneasiness of Ranboo’s figure also seemed to devolve on the polar bear, leaving Steve staring at the enderman hybrid cautiously. To ease the bear’s stance Techno ran his hand through the fur, or maybe to ease his own gloomy anticipation on whatever news Ranboo brought.

„What is it, Ranboo?“, Technoblade asked as indifferent as always.

„Tommy is dead.“, and something inside Techno dropped, his hand stopped moving subconsciously and he stared into the multicoloured eyes without actually seeing anything. The warmth of the campfire suddenly felt so, so far away leaving him cold again, like he was still walking through snow but it filled up his lungs, swallowing him whole.

„D-Dream beat him to death in there.“, the name alone seemed to bring Ranboo near the edge of a panic attack, leaving him standing awkwardly in the room, shoulders tightened, making the tall figure seem to be incredibly small at the same time. Like Dream beating Tommy had reminded him that the masked man was actually still out there, no matter how many layers of obsidian locked him away from the world.

Technoblade was glad that he was way more trained to keep his emotions inside, while feeling like he just fell into ice cold water nothing really had changed in his indifference.

„Is Dream out?“, the older man asked and Ranboo shook his head.

„No, Sam is dealing with everything. I don’t really know what happened with Tommy though. I- I should be going.“, the enderman hybrid seemed to be incredibly on edge, for a second Techno wished Phil was there, Phil would have been able to comfort Ranboo.

But Technoblade was not Phil, so he nodded and as he closed the door behind the tall figure all he saw was blood. Blood against pale, cold skin. Blonde hair sticky with red, an unmoving body laying on cold black tiles, smaller than it had ever been, huddled together, left alone with no one to protect it. White eyes that had been bright blue, filled with life now nothing more than empty orbs.

\---

Morning dawned as Technoblade heard a faint squeaking of a wooden door being opened. He had been sitting in the living room, listening to the steady breathing of a sleeping polar bear, not bothering to even try to sleep himself, knowing the voices wouldn’t let him rest.

„Techno?“, Phil softly spoke up as he entered the room, glistening snowflakes dropping from his coat.

„What happened? I saw Ranboo outside, he seems completely out of his mind.“, the older man walked over to the fire place, adding wood to the almost died out flames before getting rid of his thick coat.

„Tommy is dead.“, Techno heard him repeat Ranboo’s words nonchalantly, like they meant nothing to him. They weren’t supposed to anyways, Tommy betrayed him, there was no one to mourn.

Phil’s face however showed so much emotion that Techno had to avert his gaze, not bearing the pain his expression so desperately lacked.

„How?“, Phil sounded distraught, like he would kill at an instant whoever was responsible for the loss of his child. And then it hit Techno. Phil had just lost another son, even though their ways had been parted he still cared deeply for Tommy.

„Dream killed him in prison.“, and now that Techno said it out loud the reality hit him, anger boiling inside his stomach towards the masked man, who he had fought side by side with _against_ Tommy. Without noticing he had risen up, facing Phil directly next to the open flames.

„It’s not your fault.“, Phil softly spoke, his own anger at Dream buried at the sight of his stuggling son. The only son he had left now.

In front of Techno’s eyes images of Tommy’s dead body appeared again, voices shouting, screaming at him and his own mind became unbearingly loud until he was overwhelmed by everything he had been holding back since Ranboo left his cottage.

„I should have been there! I was supposed to protect Tommy and what did I do?! I betrayed him, Phil. He is dead and I betrayed him!“, he burst out, first shouting but when he felt Phil’s hand enclosing around his arm to comfort, to soothe the pain his last words turned into sobs.

He turned his face towars the floor, not able to look at Phil while showing weakness, hating how much all of it made him _feel_ while Tommy wasn’t supposed to mean anything to him.

„Don’t carry that burden, you are not responsible for what Dream did.“

\---

„ _There’s a certain someone who owes me a favour.“_

\---

They both decided that neither of them was hungry for breakfast or would be able to rest so they went outside to work on Phil’s house. More for the cause of doing _something_ than finishing the cottage. It was good thing it had stopped snowing a while ago, leaving the sky clear and blue. Like nothing bad had ever happened. Maybe it hadn’t, what did one life or another matter to the world anyways?

Chopping wood, working with his hands actually lowered the voices in his head, the silence between him and Phil was a good one. Only the occasional movement that ripped him outside of it was the distant enderman hybrid that indecisively walked through the tundra, sometimes disseappering inside his own small shack but never for long.

Just when Techno had finished attaching one of the windows he saw Ranboo walking in their direction, suddenly surprisingly determined in his destination had he just been fidgetingly walking back and forth minutes ago.

Phil who was working outside and closer to Ranboo looked up, waving at the enderman hybrid, a small gesture to invite him in the woodwork. Techno on the other hand watched Ranboo coming closer, slightly unsettled by the sudden change of behaviour.

„You want to help us, mate?“, Phil asked as Ranboo came in hearing proximity but no answer carried over to Technoblade, two green eyes fixated on the blonde man. And that’s when Technoblade jumped off the window sill, leather boots scrunching in the snow benath them as he started running insitinctively. From afar he saw Ranboo stopping beside Phil, who looked at the enderman hybrid questioningly.

„Are you okay?“, he heard Phil asking, worry in his tone and just when Techno almost reached the two others the enderman hybrid moved in an instant, smoothly getting a hold of Phil from behind, a silver blade glistening against the exposed neck.

„What are you doing?!“, Techno shouted as he came to a stop in the slippery snow, while Phil uncomfortably moved in front of him. The dark face behind Phil looked back at the long haired man emotionlessly.

„Let me go, Ranboo“, the older man spoke softly, aware of the sharp knife that could penetrate the delicate skin underneath. By the mention of his name Techno saw for a mere second a red flickering in the eyes of the young man, inner conflict mirrored inside. The Ranboo he knew appeared behind Phil, one eye red and one eye green, panic getting a hold off his expression.

„Phil, I don’t want to do this, Phil,“, he sobbed and the sheer pain that his voice bore seemed to flow into the air surrounding them, getting absorbed into everything leaving the world aching.

„Please, don’t make me-“, it was mere whisper now, not adressed to anyone in particuliar but before Techno could actually waste any time thinking about who Ranboo was speaking to his eyes faced the pink-haired like they just had found their original purpose again, turning once more emerald green, now a blank smile on the two-parted face.

„I think it’s time for that favour, Techno.“, blood scattered on the white surface around them, a scream which he later recognized as his own rang through the freezing tundra.

\---

It was dark, it was hot, lava bubbling, obsidian crying. Ranboo stood next to him, but it wasn’t the young man he knew, it was Dream and Technoblade’s mind was too clouded with anger and grief to actually think about what gruel manipulation the masked bastard had mastered to accomplish. Below their feet blood was flowing across the black tiles, only orange lava mirrored in the liquid to make it visible against the ground. Sam was dead. Everyone was dead. Techno felt dead, his sword drunk with crimson.

And then there was Dream, his grin contorted by the half shadow, the smiley mask adding to the psychopath expression.

„Why shouldn’t I kill you, Dream?“, Techno spoke with a clear threat in his voice. His body felt numb and at the same time on edge, the voices screaming for more blood, for Dream’s blood.

_Blood for the Blood God_

„Oh, because I have something you want, Techno.“, he laughed casually. It was all just a game to him, making one more trade for his own goals, for freedom.

„What would that be?“

„I can revive Phil. Hell, even Tommy if you want. But first, you have to get me out.“, Dream smirked at him from underneath the mask. Like Phil and Tommy weren’t just dead _because_ of him.

„Why should I trust you?“

„Because you have nothing left to lose.“, a laugh echoed against the cold stone walls. And Techno wanted to feel warm again, back when Phil was there to make him feel like he belonged, like there was a home. He had truly nothing left to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I killed a few people here, I'm sorry (._.) but I just think it adds up in the current lore idk  
> Like Phil already foreshadowed a bit about a ghost arc (but I did differ from the 3 canon lifes because I couldn't be that cruel towards Techno ya now, there already was enough angst in here) and Dream saying that Techno would want knowledge, therefore possibly the revive book to revive Phil I think. For killing Sam there I obviously apologize I was just to lazy to write the actual getting inside the prison part pls don't hate me.  
> Also feel free to add some of your theories or what you thought about mine in the comments, I'd be happy to read that!


End file.
